The Adventures Of Skyline - A Harry Potter Star Wars Crossover
by SkylineSkywalker
Summary: All of a sudden Skyline, a witch from Hogwarts, appears on Tatooine after touching a portkey with her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The dark secrets of her family await her...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN: This is my first Fanfiction so pls don't hate me. PS pls leave comments and reviews thx

Hello, my name is Skyline Aurora Ginger Skywalker. My Dad is dead and my mom the daughter of Lord Voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle. She is a witch, so I am a witch too. But I also have different special powers. Today is my seventeenth birthday.

On my eleventh birthday I received a letter from Hogwarts. Me and my mother were so happy. But she envied my for my youth, beauty and the letter. So she forbid me to go to Hogwarts. I cried a lot and tried to kill myself.

When the ambulance came I had lost a lot of blood. Almost 2 liters. My mom was imprisoned for child abuse and I had to go to an orphanage. Now I'm all alone in the world and I missed my first class on Hogwarts. When I finally got to Hogwarts I was pretty happy. Everyone is so nice to me. My best friends Harry and Ron (there is this little mudblood muppet bitch Hermione but nobody cares about her...) are enemies of my grandfather Lord Voldemord so I actually can not be friends with them anymore. Now I'm all alone again. And everybody is scared about me because I'm the heir of Slytherin and they know my grandpa.

One day I had a secret meeting with Harry and Ron.

„We are not alloud to meet..." I almost cried.

„But we have to- It's important... " Ron looked hopefully in my sparkling purple eyes. I think he falls in love with me. But I don't know if I want this... we are just friends... aren't we? I was so confused.

„We have to protect you from Voldemort!"

„Why? I love him he is my grandpa. He sent me a gift to my last birthday. I became a new broom!"

Since my mom is gone I cannot trust other people. So it's very hard for me to betray my last known family member. But he is dangerous... isn't he?

„Skyline, we have to leave... NOW!" Harry has a wild expression in his bright green eyes. He really wanted to protect me... is he falling in love with me too?

„The little Granger made this portkey for us!", Ron showed me an old spoon rapped in a napkin. „There's only one minute left..."

„You have to make an decision... NOW!"

„Allright..." I stared at the portkey in Ron's hand resignatetly. I think I have to leave... haven't I? With the finality of a dormant volcano I resigned myself to my fate. I stretched my long spidery fingers out... and we all lightly touched the spoon...

BAM!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Haven't got reviews yet so I just go on writin...

Sand. I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it get's everywhere. It's dangerous. I picked up my wand. It felt good and safe in my long spidery stretchy fingers... Where are we? I'm safe now... aren't I? But I don't feel safe... I looked over and saw Ron and Harry sprawled beside me.

„Guys pick up your wands and get up. We are in a dessert!"

Ron groaned: „I wanna sleeep!"

Harry punched his hand against his forehead.

„MY SCAR... We forget to ask Hermione where the portkey would take us..."

(Yes, Harry does this a lot because he wanna scare us and he wants to get more attention)

„You don't know where we are?" I think I was shocked. But after a short I while I pulled myself back together and made a decision. I have to be they're leader or we're all going to die...

„Follow me... I'm going to get us out of here!"

I pointed my wand in one direction.

„We just have to follow the north star and we'll soon be back in Hogwarts. I promise. I was a scout once!"

ONE HOUR LATER

My knee hurts so much, I think I must cut it off like that guy in the movie 127 hours. Harry lost a lot of hair on the way, because he was so nervous. Now he is bald. I hope he's not in love with me anymore.

„You said we just have to follow the north star. But how is that possible. The sun is shining, you ain't able to see a star!"

„The sun is a star too Ronald, but we call it sun. So the north star is a sun to. So the conclusion is that we just have to follow the sun you dumphead!"

Everytime this red head opens his mouth, he says something really dump and stupid!

„So you say that the north star is the SUN?"

„Yes Ginger, that's what I'm trying to explain!"

wait... My name is Ginger... why do I call Ron Ginger? Am I falling in love with him? But what about Harry? Ok... I don't like baldly men so he has to grow his hair again, when we're back in Hogwarts... Oh... Hormons are so stressful!

ONE HOUR LATER

I fell asleep one hour ago. Now I'm slaying in this terrible terrible sand. I really hate sand!

Ron lies beside me. His hair has a sandy color, because it is so full of sand. Harry went back to pick up his lost hair. When he comes back we will try to fix his hair back to his head with magic. Maybe i'm able to love him, when his hair is back... and he dries it to blonde... Really I love blonde haired guys... maybe because my hair is blonde too... Just love my hair so much *-*

CLIFFHANGER! What'll happen when Harry comes back? Can he find his lost hair again?


End file.
